


Soaping and Scrubbing (Like a Heiress)

by FieryTGWorks (FierySprites)



Series: Worlds of Transformations [8]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Embedded Images, Female Arisato Minato, Friendship, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Male-to-Female Transformation, Mild Language, No Spoilers, Nudity, One-Shot, Reality Bending, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierySprites/pseuds/FieryTGWorks
Summary: Minato has a problem: the shower is broken. Fortunately, Mitsuru is willing to let him borrow her tub for the night. Unfortunately, taking up such an offer comes with its own caveats—especially when in relation to Mitsuru’s own bath products…(Since when could the Kirijo Group make magic soap, anyway!?)(A TF/TG one-shot set during the events ofPersona 3, where Minato Arisato gets transformed into Mitsuru Kirijo.)
Relationships: Arisato Minato & Kirijo Mitsuru
Series: Worlds of Transformations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1047005
Kudos: 8





	Soaping and Scrubbing (Like a Heiress)

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is set during the events of _Persona 3,_ sometime after the Second Full Moon Operation. No spoilers for said game are featured.
> 
> This fic was updated on November 28, 2020 to add a more substantial ending and expand on Minato and Mitsuru’s interactions.
> 
>  **Warnings:** This fic contains Male-to-Female TF/TG, Nudity, Mature Descriptions, and possibly some Mild Out-of-Character Moments. Reader discretion is advised.

June 21, 2009 – Evening

**Iwatodai Dormitory  
Second Floor – Bathroom**

Minato turned the shower valve.

Water refused to drop from the head.

He turned it again, a disgruntled look on his face.

The same result occurred, much to his chagrin.

He put a palm to his forehead and groaned loudly.

_Great. Just great. I’m being defeated by a malfunctioning shower. Me, **Minato Arisato** , field leader of SEES and resident Wild Card._

_Battling Shadows doesn’t prepare you for this…_

“Well, I guess I’m not showering today,” he grumbled. “I hope nobody calls me out on the smell tomorrow…”

Since he wasn’t going to get much done in the hygiene department today, the bluenette reluctantly went and exited the bathroom.

He had no idea what to do next, for once. He didn’t have any major responsibilities to take care of (SEES’s last Tartarus run had only been a couple nights ago), and neither did he have any Social Links to work on.

 _Maybe I should go hang out with Junpei or Yukari,_ he mused, outside his room’s door. _It’s been a while since I’ve spent some time with them… would they be up for some joint studying?_

So many questions, so little answers.

‘Twas the curse of being a Fool.

Just then…

“Ah, Arisato. I see you are still out and about. Are you waiting to shower for the night?”

Minato looked up. At the end of the hallway was the heiress to the Kirijo Group and de facto head of SEES— **Mitsuru Kirijo**. She was an intimidating figure, with crimson hair as long as her rapier and eyes as red as a high-powered Agidyne. Her calm and collected state added to her lovely mystique—but at times, he could feel a real sense of burden and loneliness from her.

She was… captivating; truly worthy of being the number one most desired girl in all of Gekkoukan High School.

But he’d never admit that out loud.

 _Especially_ not in front of said girl’s face.

He shook his head. “Mitsuru. I’d say yes, but… the shower isn’t working at all. I’m not exactly sure what’s up with it—something in the pipes, maybe?” He shrugged. “Either way, unless it gets resolved, I’m kind of stuck here.”

“I… see. That’s unfortunate.” The Empress crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She took a moment to think, and then decided to relay an offer. “If it’s any consolation, I’m willing to let you use my bathroom while yours is indisposed.”

He blinked. “Huh? You’d… really do that for me?”

“Of course,” she nodded. “You have been doing a fine job leading the team during our operations. It should go without saying that your hard work warrants at least a few special rewards—provided you don’t go overboard with the privilege, of course.”

Minato’s brain soaked in this new bit of information, before his face broke out in a rare smile. “Thanks, Mitsuru. I was afraid I’d have to come to school smelling like a Shadow.” And hoo boy, would that be bad for his Social Links. Lemme go fetch a spare set of clothes, and I’ll be right with you.”

“So long as you are swift about it. I don’t fancy having Iori or Takeba catching wind of this.”

_Neither do I… I’d rather not give either a reason to be jealous of me now—even if I’m about to have the bathing of a lifetime!_

* * *

**Mitsuru’s Room – Bathroom**

Mitsuru’s room was, unsurprisingly enough, rather regal for a person of her caliber.

Fancy couches, a widescreen TV, red carpets and curtains, exorbitant decorations—

 _Yep,_ the totally-not-an-emo thought, _this is definitely Mitsuru’s room._

_Dang, I wish **I** had a screen like that—Feathermen marathons would be so much better with it._

~~(…good priorities, Minato.)~~

The red-haired beauty brought her fellow Student Council member over to the bathroom side of things, where a comfortable bathtub waited for him to use. “I trust that this more than meets your standards,” she said, while he was still looking about the place in awe. “There’s soap and shampoo on the counter, some bath salts if you so desire them, and towels to dry yourself off after you’re done. Make yourself comfortable.”

She started walking toward the exit, giving the Wild Card a significant Look. “That being said… should I return to my residence being a filthy mess, I won’t hesitate to execute you where you stand. Are we clear?”

Minato had no idea what an execution was, but her tone of voice indicated that he very much did not want to find out. “Crystal!”

“Good.”

And with that, the bluenette was left alone. Standing in Mitsuru’s personal quarters, a place most of his classmates would’ve killed to be in.

It was enough to make him rather nervous, actually.

 _Okay. Okay._ He breathed in and out. _I’ve been free reign to take a bath for as long as I want to. I just need to **not** break any of Mitsuru’s stuff in the process._

_No pressure._

Slowly, Minato stripped himself down. First went his headphones and MP3 player, and then his school uniform: his jacket, his bowtie, his shirt, his pants—all of it came off and were subsequently placed off to the side.

As he did, he turned on the faucet to the bathtub, setting the temperature to be warm, but not too warm (‘tis be embarrassing to burn himself here). Once it was full—and he had applied the bath salts appropriately—he carefully stepped into the container of water.

 _“Ahhhhhhhhh…”_ he sighed, pure bliss soaking into his skin. “I didn’t expect this to feel as good as it does, but _man…_ and to think, Mitsuru gets to do this every day.”

Minato wasn’t normally one for bathing: a quick shower was usually enough to clean him up, after which he was satisfied with his hygiene. In fact, he usually didn’t make much time for himself in _general_ —juggling Social Links, being an model student, and leading a team of Shadow-hunting teenagers could do that to you.

“Has it really been two months since this all started…?” he wondered to himself. “It seems like only yesterday that I was coming back here. And I’ve barely even friends with all of my teammates, too.”

Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Akihiko, and Mitsuru. Of the five other members of SEES, he was the most comfortable with Junpei and Yukari, what with the three of them sharing a homeroom together. Fuuka, he was still getting to know; Akihiko, he had more of a male solidarity with—and Mitsuru was… very aloof.

A part of him _wanted_ to be closer to her, but he had no idea how. Sure, he saw her at Student Council meetings and the like, but aside from that, they were essentially just acquaintances.

“Hopefully, I’ll be able to warm her down eventually,” he muttered. “For now, I should focus on enjoying what I have.”

_What’s that saying again…? ‘Live every day like it’s your last’?_

_I’m not planning on dying anytime soon, but—I think it fits here._

Unbeknownst to him, as he continued to contemplate the surrealness of his life, something began to happen. His skin tone became significantly lighter, and all of his body hair practically disintegrated on the spot. Not only that, but the sensitivity of his skin was turned up a couple notches.

Ordinarily, this might’ve been cause for alarm… however, something about the water helped to disguise the occurrences. As far as he could tell, the bath had simply become a little more pleasurable for his pores.

_Mmm… that feels even **better!**_

_…y’know, I should really start cleaning my hair at some point; it’s not gonna take care of itself…_

He reached for the shampoo and started rubbing it atop his head. As he did, his short hair extended dramatically in length. It grew past his shoulders in record time, only stopping to tie itself into a ponytail (it was kind of hard to wash hair when it was that long)—and even more damningly, its solemn blue was soon replaced with a brilliant shade of red.

He made sure to give his face a once-over as well, which naturally resulted in his features feminizing fast. His eyes became sharper, wider, now bearing the same crimson hue that decorated his beautiful mane. His nose and overall head both shrunk down, his lips softened and plumpened up, his lashes grew elongated—

And yet, he remained oblivious to the whole affair.

Humming _Burn My Dread_ with a voice now edging toward seductive than masculine, Minato moved on to lathering the rest of his body with a bar of soap. With every scrub he did, more and more radical changes took place: his height had since dropped two inches from 5’7”, and his muscle mass had begun the process of reallocating itself.

His semi-athletic frame was turned into a curvaceous figure, complete with widened hips and a less-defined stomach. His arms and legs both slimmed down, and his hands and feet similarly became light and dainty (and even came with free fingernails!). The opposite, meanwhile, happened to his butt; it inflated like a balloon, and could now best be described as ‘pretty and prettily packed’.

 _Something feels a little different,_ he mused. _Did the soap get heavier, or is that just me?_

Idly, he went and put some extra attention on his chest and crotch areas—and that’s when the _real_ magic happened. Slowly, but surely, two mounds of flesh sprouted into being on his chest. They swelled to an impressive size, looking just as soft as her ass was corpulent – and they carried quite a bit of weight to them, too.

And accompanying them was a change equally as important: as his reproductive systems rearranged themselves from inside of him, his crotch was being whittled down into nothing. Eventually, it was sucked back into his body… and a vagina promptly opened up in its place.

The deed was done. Minato Arisato, as he used to be, had been quite literally scrubbed away—leaving behind an exact duplicate of Mitsuru Kirijo where he used to be.

 ** _She_** _,_ by some miracle, hadn’t noticed her transformation yet. She went on soaping her newly slimmed limbs until she was interrupted by the door opening.

“…well, this isn’t what I had expected.”

Minato jolted upon hearing Mitsuru’s voice. She whirled her head to face the oddly-embarrassed heiress, a vibrant blush on her cheeks and dot-sized pupils in her eyes. “M-Mitsuru! You’re—You’re back!? G-Give me some warning, I—I’m not done in the slightest!”

It was then the realization hit.

A few small things hit her senses first. Her different center of balance, red hair falling over her right eye, the breeze coldly drifting past her skin… then, she looked down, and her extra weight—and her _missing_ weight—came into focus.

_“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!”_

It was a good thing that Mitsuru’s walls were soundproofed, because Minato’s shriek of horror could’ve otherwise been heard from all the way atop Tartarus.

 _“Wh-Wh-What **is** this!?”_ she screamed, instinctively moving to clasp her bosom as tightly as she could.

“I was afraid of something like this happening…” the Empress muttered, one hand on her shaking forehead. She went over to her closet, picked up a change of clothes, and dropped it by the bathtub. “Here. Get dressed, Arisato. I’ll… give you an explanation once you’re done.”

“You—You better!” the former bluenette said as she scrambled to dry herself. “Oh god, why does everything feel so _weird_ now…!?”

* * *

Mitsuru’s explanation was… not what Minato expected.

“Cognition-changing products!? Is—Is that even _possible!?”_

“It would appear so.”

The two were seated opposite of each other on the couches. The real-deal heiress was visibly stifling a headache, while her duplicate was simply utterly baffled.

“I knew the Kirijo Group had a penchant for the supernatural, but this is beyond my wildest dreams…!” the Wild Card expressed. “What the heck’s the point of this stuff—and why _soap and shampoo,_ of all things!?”

_At least the Evokers and all the Dark Hour-related technology had a purpose! And some actual utility, too!_

The Wild Card was really cursing her luck at this point. Between Tartarus, the Arcana Shadows, Social Links, and everything else, she was beginning to wonder if she was genuinely cursed.

~~(Given her history with the Moonlight Bridge… that probably wasn’t as farfetched as she’d like it to be.)~~

“That, I have… less answers for. I believe someone in the Kirijo Group was experimenting with changing reality—” _again,_ went unstated “—and implanted it in everyday merchandise as a means to disguise their efforts. Likely due to my status, I received some prototypes as a gift… but since I hadn’t detected any side-effects from my using them, I had elected to set them aside and forget about them.”

Minato groaned. _“That’s_ helpful to know… Please tell me this is at least reversible!”

Mitsuru flitted her eyes away, a bit of guilt welling up inside her heart. “Given time, I am certain that an remedy can be reverse-engineered. Until then, I believe you’ll have to endure life as my twin sister. Thanks to the… interesting magic at play, part of this problem has already been alleviated—reality should have been altered so that that was always the case.”

Minato pulled out her Student ID card. To her surprise, Mitsuru’s face was indeed staring back at her, plus a new name: **Shiori Kirijo**.

“Shiori Kirijo, huh…?” She stared at the card for several moments, before leaning back against the couch and sighing.

“Well, I suppose there are worse fates that could’ve happened. I could’ve been erased from existence, or thrown into a corrupted labyrinth, or whatever the heck God wants to inflict on me next!” She laughed, partly out of bitterness, partly out of hysteria. What the hell could she say to this? What could _anyone_ say?

A brief beat passed between the two.

The technically older student felt quite out of her depth. Comforting her colleagues was not something she was experienced in—not to mention, she didn’t have much of a relationship with the Wild Card ~~yet~~ , if at all.

Still… she couldn’t just leave her to despair.

That wouldn’t be right.

She got up and clasped both of Minato’s— ** _Shiori’s_** —shoulders. “Arisato. I know this is not an ideal scenario for you, and that it is partially my fault that it occurred in the first place. I won’t lie and say that things will be perfectly alright… but I _can_ promise you, I will do my best to make this up to you. You have my word.”

Shiori blinked, and then gave off a small smile. “That’s… pretty reassuring, actually. If there was any of us I had to transform into, I’m glad it was you.”

Mitsuru blinked, before returning it with a genuine smile of her own. “In any other context, I wouldn’t take that as a compliment. But… thank you, regardless.”

Shiori and Mitsuru may not have been sisters by blood (discounting reality-bending shenanigans, anyway), but here and now, there was no denying that had a sort of sisterly solidarity with each other. This was undoubtedly a bizarre situation for both of them—but

She sat up, briefly stretching her limbs into the air. “So, what do we do now? I mean, it’s getting late, and we’ve still got school tomorrow…”

“It is likely that you will have plenty of work to do,” Mitsuru mused aloud, “given my own status as an honors student, member of the fencing club, and Student Council President. While you won’t share _all_ of my responsibilities, you should prepare to deal with a heavier workload nevertheless.”

Shiori nervously laughed. “Ha ha ha ha! That… sounds like fun.”

“You’ll get used to it in due time.” The heiress closed her eyes and hummed. “I had some trouble dealing with it myself at first, but eventually, I learned to adapt. Given what I’ve seen of your own educational exploits, I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to do the same.”

 _…I guess it won’t be any worse than the beginning of the year,_ Shiori mentally sighed. It had been a pain to figuring out how to balance studying, school clubs, and Social Links at once, _on top_ of her duties as S.E.E.S.’s acting field leader. Prior to coming to Gekkoukan, she hadn’t been the most active of students, despite being a consistent high-scorer – in fact, she slept in class more often than not.

She had plenty more experience juggling it all now, though, and she was certainly good at keeping up appearances at being awake. At this point, being Shiori Kirijo would just be the icing on the cake.

“…yeah,” she said quietly, “I think I can learn this.”

After all—despite everything, she was still a Wild Card.

And Wild Cards were experts at compartmentalizing.

“And who knows?” Mitsuru mused. “Perhaps this will turn out to be a real blessing, in the end. I’ve always wondered what it was like to have a sister…”

She paused, experiencing an odd lapse in thought – something which, by Shiori’s account, was an extremely rare occurrence – and then she looked away, a fierce blush spontaneously appearing on her cheeks. Her eyes briefly darted back to her ‘sister’ several times before coming to rest on nothing in particular.

Shiori blinked. “Is—Is something wrong, Mitsuru?”

“…no, it’s nothing. Get some rest, Arisa—Shiori,” she said. “I’ll let you sleep in my room for the night; give you some time to come to terms with this new reality. I don’t have a second bed, but I believe my couch will work for now.” She walked over to the door, took in a deep breath, and nodded to herself. “I’m… going outside to gather my thoughts. I trust that you won’t do anything untoward towards my body while I’m out.”

“I won’t,” her new twin sister promised. “Don’t stay out too long.”

As she left, Mitsuru couldn’t help but chuckle. “I should be the one saying that to you.”

The door gently closed, and Shiori was left all alone.

She let out a quiet hum as she shifted to laying down on the couch.

“Mitsuru Kirijo’s twin sister,” she muttered to herself, idly. “That… doesn’t sound so bad, actually. I could get used to people calling me that.”

She brought up a hand – her perfectly manicured, amazing slender hand – to her face, spinning it around in something close to awe. “Just look at me now. A perfect girl, a perfect body, a perfect Persona…” She blushed with a nervous smile. “…what’s not to like?”

A mirror of Penthesilea was floating around in her head now, packed in with all the other Personas in her deck—and with her, the feeling of solidified frostbite hovering by her fingertips. She let it seep into her flesh, her hands drifting beneath her shirt and to her sides. The smoothness of her skin, coupled with her cold touch and excited body, was _exhilarating_ to experience—and there was plenty more where that came from.

Already, her imagination was beginning to wonder: herself in bed, exploring every part of this new paradigm; her hands rolling up her body, happily indulging in every fantasy she’d ever had; Mitsuru on top of her, helping her sate both their appetites and their love for one another—

She shook her head. _Don’t get carried away, Mi—Shiori. There’s no way Mitsuru would ever consider doing that, let alone think of you that way. Besides, she wouldn’t be happy with you using what’s technically **her** body for something like that. You’ll just have to settle for being her sister, and all that entails._

“At least it’ll be interesting, if nothing else,” she said, closing her eyes and letting herself relax. “Whatever happens, I’ll— _we’ll_ make it work. No doubt about that.”

As she felt herself drift off to sleep, she couldn’t help but think:

_Still, though… if she’d let me, I’d—I’d love to be her partner._

_Her sister, her confidant, her—her girlfriend, even…_

_That’d… be nice…_

* * *

Mitsuru stepped outside.

She paused, turning her head left and right.

No one was hanging in the hallways, as far as she could tell.

No Yukari to raise any questions, no Akihiko to inconveniently interrupt her.

_Good._

Then, in a move that could be considered uncharacteristic of her, she pressed her back against the wall and visibly slouched.

“Oh, this is going to be harder than I thought…” she muttered to herself. “I didn’t think I had such impulses in me, and yet…”

Mitsuru wasn’t one to care much about having a love life, or getting sexually intimate, or being even remotely attracted to someone. She’d always been focused on her academics, on being the heiress to the Kirijo Group and the acting leader of SEES – but seeing Shiori, here and now, was… stirring something up inside of her.

Her stomach was doing flips; her heart was pulsing hard. She could feel her body heating up as, in her mind, she probably digested her own beauty for the first time through Shiori.

She didn’t think she was a lesbian.

She didn’t think she could be attracted to herself.

She didn’t think she was someone who could, in any way, get all hot and bothered.

But, as it turned out, she was.

And she didn’t entirely know what to do with that.

She sighed. “This isn’t right. I’m the heiress to the Kirijo Group; it’s unbecoming of me to even consider such perverted ideas at all.” She put a hand to her head and shook it. “God, what—what is _wrong_ with me…?”

For the first time in her life, Mitsuru Kirijo was truly at a loss to what to do. This wasn’t something that could be solved with any liberal use of Persona magic, like the Arcana Shadows.

“…it’s just for a little while,” she told herself, massaging her forehead as she continued ruminating. “Accommodating Arisato as Shiori shouldn’t last much longer than a month or two, at best—” though, admittedly, that was a bit of a generous prediction. “Once that’s over, I can forget about all of this and go back to dealing with my usual challenges.”

Or so she hoped…

Unfortunately for her, the thought of seeing Shiori in her lingerie was getting more tantalizing by the minute.

And that wasn’t exactly doing her lower area any favors…

**Author's Note:**

> Images used: [First one](https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/124682) _(NSFW)._
> 
> This would’ve been a cap, but then it got lengthy, so here’s this concept as a short one-shot instead.
> 
> There are some pictures on Danbooru that just get me inspired instantly—and this one of Mitsuru was one of them. From there, all I needed to do was contrive a good reason for why Minato would end up as Mitsuru in that position, which wasn’t that hard… especially since I’ve had this idea on the backburner for a while now.
> 
> I threw in the Reality Changing aspects as to not leave Minato high and dry trying to explain his situation. I dunno how the Kirijo Group can make such literally life-altering products—but hey, if they can ~~semi-accidentally~~ spawn the Dark Hour, they can totally do this too.
> 
> Also, please excuse the liberties I’ve taken with the Iwatodai Dorm’s bathroom arrangements. I don’t exactly remember how the place is mapped out, so I’m simply improvising. Hopefully, it’s not too egregious of a design decision (god knows the wiki doesn’t help on that front).
> 
> Well, that’s all for now – see you around!


End file.
